The present invention is directed to a composition for detecting counterfeit paper currency and method for using such a composition.
It is well known that ever since paper currency was developed and put into use, the governments throughout the world have been concerned with the problem of counterfeiting. As the duplicating and printing, and especially the photocopying techniques have advanced over the years, it is more different than ever to distinguish between counterfeit and legitimate paper currency. It is obvious that the problem of counterfeiting paper currency is and has been a major concern of many governments around the world.
In response to the challenge of the ever growing concern of counterfeiting, instruments have been developed for detecting counterfeit currency. However, it has been discovered that known instruments are not reliable, or too expensive to manufacture. In some cases such instruments are to bulky and/or complex in design.
In the teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,163 an attempt has been made to provide a method of detecting counterfeit currency by assessing crudely the relative amounts of starch as a component of the paper used in the production of currency. As paper used in genuine currency is known to contain less sizing in form of starch while just the opposite is the case with regard to paper employed in the printing of counterfeit currency. It is well known that starch will react to dilute solutions of iodine. The reaction manifests in the production of a black coloration when starch is present while paper containing little or no starch will not appreciably discolor when a dilute iodine solution is applied to a selected spot on the paper.
The concept of applying iodine solution to paper containing starch as a sizing is well known. For instance, in Pulp and Paper Chemistry and Chemical Technology Third Edition Volume III by James P. Casey (1981) at page 1693, the author states as follows:
A qualitative test for starch in paper is based on the formation of a blue color when the paper is treated with iodine-potassium iodide solution." PA1 "The presence of starch is indicated by the development of a blue color when a very dilute solution of iodine is placed on the surface of the paper."
at page 1894
It should be borne in mind that in most countries of the world it is illegal to deface currency by writing on it or deliberately staining it. In the teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,163 it is specifically stated that the solution forms a light golden brown coloration at the test area even though the paper currency being tested does not contain any starch.